


旧物返还

by obstacle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2020-01-31 05:22:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obstacle/pseuds/obstacle
Summary: 哈利逝世后给把格里莫广场12号和山楂木魔杖还给了德拉科无差





	1. Chapter 1

德拉科一落地就立刻给自己上了十几种防湿防潮防雨咒，但这对于刚从明媚国度跑来的他来说，施再多咒语也无法隔绝那股湿湿黏黏的厌恶感，总会有寒意透过鞋底侵袭他的身躯，总会有水汽顺着裸露肌肤浸入衣物。所以这种情况下，等待便愈发磨人。值得庆幸的是，这种状态没有持续太久，至少在德拉科用他的蛇头手杖不耐烦地点了十几下地面决定结束这种无聊的等待时，身侧传来的爆破音结束了这种酷刑。  
来人一男一女，女巫像时时出现在《预言家日报》上那样精明干练，但此时忧伤替代了她以往的气势，被身旁头发花白的男巫半拥着向德拉科走来，他们两人都裹在黑色袍子里，看起来苍白又憔悴；是韦斯莱和格兰杰——现在是韦斯莱夫妇了。德拉科挑挑眉，就算几十年没见他永远不会认错他们身上那股令人讨厌的气质和对着他时仇恨厌恶的眼神，这让他有点恼火。天地良心，他可确实是有几十年没跟他们有丁点儿接触了，就算有什么过节那也是青少年混蛋时期，过去几十年，他早把那些事忘得七七八八。  
接收到无端厌恶的眼神后德拉科确实想重拾一下年轻时的刻薄劲儿出言讽刺一下两人过于庄重肃穆的黑色长袍、滑稽可笑的沉痛表情，但反复思忖后那些恶毒话语最终还是在喉咙处滚了滚便咽回到肚子里——看在他们刚刚失去挚友并且是中间人的份上。  
双方见面极其冷淡，彼此都不屑握手，互相叫对方的姓、点点头，就算是打招呼了。赫敏和罗恩在他身旁站定，没多久格里莫广场11号与13号之间便有一栋房子像鼓起的气球似的从缝隙中挣扎出来，周围砖块随着它的膨胀不断变化位置为这个庞然大物腾让空间，而两旁房屋中的麻瓜们全然没有意识到隔壁正发生什么。当它完完整整呈现在德拉科面前时他那些旧日记忆中也逐渐浮现出几段关于布莱克祖宅的回忆，难以置信，跟他有血缘关系而他且享有继承权的宅子竟然在哈利·波特手里呆了几十年，并且此时此刻他还需要经过第三人、签署一些文件才能看到、得到这栋祖宅。  
赫敏和罗恩径直上前，德拉科则不紧不慢跟在他们身后，当他们打开门时熟悉的尖叫声便随着灰尘和腐朽的霉味一股脑向他冲来，他不得不退后几步避免被那阵噪音、污物沾染。韦斯莱夫妇倒全不在意，也没管德拉科如何，他们一边往屋里走一边往走廊里扔静音咒，直至两人身影几乎要消失在门口时德拉科才不情不愿地皱着眉跟进去。  
屋子里的摆设、装饰与记忆中不大相符，料想也是圣人波特接手以后自己打扫修整了一番，这里没有太多破损的痕迹，只是空气中的霉味久久不散，这使屋子从里到外都透着古老腐朽。德拉科注意到画像中的布莱克夫人，她神经质地大张嘴，在看到他时微微停顿了一下，接着便又是长长久久的无声呐喊。  
德拉科环顾四周，注意到夫妇俩径直走上二楼时又压着内心不悦，一边狂甩“清理一新”一边跟上他们。二楼时会客厅与卧室，一上楼德拉科就被布莱克的家族挂毯吸引了注意力，它垂在客厅的一面墙上，记录着他母亲攀枝错节的家谱，还有两个被魔法烧毁的姓名。  
罗恩和赫敏互相靠着坐在沙发上，在德拉科进来后他们的表情阴晴不定，或者说他们一直都这样，对他不会有什么好脸色，当然，德拉科也不会。  
“我们需要告诉你哈利遗嘱中关于你的那部分。”赫敏说。而罗恩愤怒地把头扭到一边去，身体力行证明眼不见心为净。  
更正一下。没有好脸色的只是罗恩·韦斯莱。  
德拉科点点头，犹豫着要不要坐在他们对面，毕竟整个屋子看起来腐朽地可以入土为安，而那沙发上明显堆积着一窝死去的蒲绒绒——德拉科宁愿立刻出门继续忍受伦敦该死的雨。但他最终坐到沙发旁的扶手椅上，至少那里看起来没什么尸体。  
“我不知道哈利什么时候写的。”赫敏从她随身包里掏出来一张羊皮纸，她低着头，从德拉科的方向来看，能明显看到她轻轻翕动的双唇，接着她抬起头来，将这张羊皮纸传到德拉科面前。  
“他把你的魔杖和这栋房子给你，确切的说，是‘还’。”赫敏接着道，“我们必须要完成哈利的遗愿。”  
那张羊皮纸看起来存放了很久，折痕处甚至有斑驳的裂纹，它还像是被搓揉了许多次，整张纸看起来是饱经风霜的模样。上面仅有几行苍劲的字，明确表示哈利·波特死后应由他德拉科·马尔福接收曾被波特夺去的山楂木魔杖、以波特从小天狼星那里继承去的布莱克祖宅。落款是哈利·波特。紧接着便是恳求他的两位好友务必帮他亲自把德拉科·马尔福带到格里莫广场12号并向他展示老房子，好像他早料到如果没有明确提出要求，他的两位好友就会任由德拉科天长地久地对着11号和13号的缝隙面面相觑。  
德拉科从那张破旧的羊皮纸上抬起眼皮，年迈的韦斯莱夫妇双手交握，正共同缅怀他们逝去的好友。德拉科多多少少知道些他们曾在这里躲避食死徒、曾在这里生活，比起他的童年回忆和那套迂腐的血统说，这栋房子对韦斯莱夫妇和战争期间与疤头救世主共同反抗伏地魔的人更为重要。不是说德拉科拥有什么谦卑恭让的品质，他更乐意慷慨接收然后美滋滋看站在他死对头那边的人失去一个缅怀之所。他只是，好奇。  
“所以，魔杖呢？”德拉科问。  
“这……”赫敏摇摇头，“它随着屋子一起还给你，所以我想它被放在这屋子中的某一处。”  
“好极了。”德拉科兴致怏怏地哼了一声，看上去对自己魔杖的下落不抱希望。他手指在手杖上滑动着，思索片刻后又问：“你说不知道波特什么时候写的是什么意思？”  
罗恩没好气道：“字面意思。”但赫敏立刻给了他一个严厉眼神，罗恩立刻便又将脸转向窗户，拒绝看德拉科。当然此时德拉科已经不会感到愤怒或者是什么负面情绪了，得知波特对他的遗嘱内容后，罗恩所有的愤怒表情于他来说都是嘉奖。这令德拉科非常满意。  
“哈利进入中年时就开始着手立遗嘱，其中内容和大大小小的改动我和罗恩比任何人都清楚，但这张、唯有这张我们从未见过。”赫敏叹了口气，认真地看着德拉科，缓慢道：“我有理由怀疑，甚至推断，这份遗嘱要早于其他所有内容。”  
德拉科耸耸肩，不太愿意深究原因，想到如果这纸遗属写于很早之前，他的魔杖是不是被那个糊涂家伙搞丢也未可知……不过旧魔杖而已，他想，丢了就丢了。赫敏接着又陆续告知了德拉科其他事项，除了三番五次强调一定要保留哈利存放在这里的物品外，还提到原本服务布莱克家的家养小精灵克利切去世后他子嗣留在了霍格沃兹，并且说要是召回小精灵需要支付丰厚报酬云云。德拉科没耐性听她讲话，到最后也是左耳朵进右耳朵出。他们离开前又在整栋屋里子逛了一圈，看上去恋恋不舍的样子，德拉科没那闲工夫陪他们、也不想尽什么地主之谊便由他们去了，他趁这会儿功夫从庄园叫来小精灵打扫，当罗恩赫敏真的要离开时，家养小精灵已经把德拉科所在的客厅打扫的干干净净。至少它看起来像是个活人居住的地方。  
“马尔福，我知道你与哈利素来不和。但我恳求你，不要丢弃任何关于哈利的物品。”赫敏在离开前眼里含泪道，“如果真的有什么妨碍到你，请联系我，我会将它收走。”  
“你说得好像波特在这里留下很多东西。”德拉科面无表情道，“如果是的话，我扔起来也很麻烦。”  
“你这个——”赫敏拦住了要挥着拳头冲上来的罗恩，德拉科看他火气无处发泄的模样难得挂上了假笑，并装模作样的整整衣领，如愿看到了罗恩更加不悦的眼神。赫敏还算是冷静，她摇摇头叹了口气，道，“也许有，也许没有，但绝说不上‘多’。哈利婚后从没有使用过这里，它闲置很久了，我……我只是希望能在这里找到他过去留下的痕迹，这对我们来说……”  
“格兰杰。”德拉科没等赫敏说完便嗤笑道，“你们与波特朝夕相处几十年，抬头看看周围吧，他留给你们的可比一根旧魔杖、一栋老房子更有价值。”


	2. Chapter 2

作为一个勇敢莽撞的格兰芬多（特指哈利·波特）来说，德拉科觉得波特能活到与他一般的年纪算得上是奇迹。救世主在战后成为傲罗，早早便开始以追踪、对抗黑巫师闻名，每次案件结束登上《预言家日报》时也总伴随着入住圣芒戈的消息，这不光成为巫师们的话题焦点，也使圣芒戈为拥挤在门前的探望者头疼不已。德拉科预估波特这种不要命的办案风格顶多活到五十岁，死因要么是遭黑巫师袭击，要么是年纪大了手脚不灵便被死咒击中而亡。但就跟德拉科卯着劲儿争输赢似的，对方晃过了几趟鬼门关硬生生活到八十九，最终被体内压制多年的黑魔法反噬——那是个痛苦的死法。顷刻间报纸上整版整版全都是救世之星陨落，或者类似的标题，影响力大到连邻国的报纸上都大篇幅地报道了哈利·波特的逝世。  
德拉科看到新闻没多久就收到了关于格里莫广场12号转让接收的契约文件，它被一只褐色猫头鹰带到他面前，等仔细看完上面所有条款时，他才确信那个哈利·波特是真的与世长辞。  
宅子不可能放着不管，更何况那还是他母亲的祖宅，这也是为什么德拉科会接受与赫敏罗恩在此会面。  
在两人走后，德拉科回了趟庄园，简单地向斯科皮说明了下情况便又再次返回布莱克祖宅。当小精灵将二楼完全清扫干净后他才放心把外套脱下，开始准备探索整栋住宅。它跟记忆中的模样没什么太大区别，除了窗帘、墙纸进行过更换以外，家具、甚至是楼梯旁边那些古怪的小精灵脑袋都还是原来那副样子。他直接去往最高层，从五楼开始，一边施展清理一新除去厚厚的灰尘，一边躲开空飞动的小虫子将三间房门挨个打开，一间放满了魔法物品；一间中挂着褪色、破旧的格兰芬多旗；还有一间门上写着“未经本人明示允许禁止入内”落款为雷古勒斯·阿克图勒斯·布莱克。德拉科轻嗤一声，想着倒是要看看这里面有什么见不得人的便毫不犹豫推开，当属于斯莱特林的银色和绿色扑面而来时倒是让他减少了一点不屑，甚至感到非常满意。他草草看了一眼便去往四楼，当发觉这里的每间卧室都有看起来并不属于布莱克家的小东西时又立刻抛弃它们奔赴楼下。三楼只有两间房，马尔福打开第一间发现这里明显是一间女生卧室，房间中的那张床被粉色的床幔半掩着，床柱上雕刻着水仙花，这里摆放着一张桌子、一张梳妆台和一个大的衣橱——如果窗帘后的狐媚子没有在空中乱飞企图冲过来咬他的话，德拉科会很乐意进入母亲过去的闺房怀念一下。而他此时做的仅是死死关上门，堵住那些烦人的狐媚子，打算把这个麻烦丢给家养小精灵处理。  
德拉科打开第二间的门时，立刻知道了哈利·波特曾使用这间卧室，并且也许……停留了很长时间。这个认知伴随着屋子里的灰尘和霉味，它们混杂在一起仿佛掐着他的喉咙让他难以呼吸。  
波特搬走时清理得还挺干净，这里只有几件基础家具，床、衣橱，空白肖像画，他认出其中几件属于麻瓜——那风格与这里迥然不同：铁架木头混搭的写字台，上面散着几张落满灰尘的羊皮纸和一支破损的羽毛笔，靠墙边放着一面等身镜。  
踏入屋中德拉科才后知后觉施展了“清理一新”，同时挥动着魔杖让笼罩着整间屋子的窗帘大打开，使光线充满这间卧室。当余光捕捉到闪动的金色物体时才发现床上飞着一只金探子，它被固定在一定的空间范围内，德拉科顺着金探子飞行的方向向上看，才发现这间屋子的天花板漆黑一片，并且比其他房间要高很多。他没去管那只金探子，环顾四周后踱步到窗边，从这里能看到布莱克祖宅的入口处。雨没有停，格里莫广场安静的笼罩在雨幕里，唯一的点缀几位撑伞匆匆行走的路人，斑驳的雨滴把图像变得扭曲又模糊。保护房屋的咒语隔绝了屋外淅淅沥沥的雨声，陪伴他的就只有振翅飞行的金探子。  
撞击声降临地猝不及防，德拉科收回投向窗外的目光侧耳倾听，发觉是声音来自衣柜。这里应该不会有其他人。德拉科思忖着，一边摸上魔杖，在撞击声第二次响起时毫不犹豫将魔咒甩向衣橱，当门应声打开，从里面出来的不是料想中的精怪、入侵者、或者是什么神奇动物，而是——哈利·波特。  
寒意瞬间从后背升起迅速窜向四肢，他感觉到身体内的魔力跟随着血液在体内产生暴动，这对他的心脏产生不小压力。德拉科不由得退后一步，一边调整呼吸一边看着哈利·波特眨着眼睛，慢慢推开柜门从衣柜中走出来。对方很年轻，非常年轻，一头杂乱的鸟窝头，衣服上满是污渍，脸也被肿块扭曲——可即使如此德拉科仍然一眼就认出了他，就像当时在马尔福庄园一眼认出贝拉手里的年轻人。他花了一点时间才意识到眼前出现的不是真人，而是他该死的诸多恐惧中的旧日记忆，是博格特。  
被窥探隐私的愤怒使德拉科放弃了相对友善的“滑稽滑稽”，但真对博格特下狠手的话它又顶着一张死对头的脸。最终他只是恼怒地使用了一个粗暴咒语将它驱赶，被咒语攻击的博格特化成一缕黑烟钻进了最近的缝隙，结束了对德拉科的刑罚。  
好极了，谁能想到哈利·波特死后仍然时时刻刻盘踞在这栋房子的旮旯缝隙里不让他安心。德拉科讽刺地想，天地间最绝妙的死对头。如果韦斯莱夫妇实在想念他们的挚友，他可以把这只博格特塞进他们衣柜。  
在德拉科准备离开是一直在床上飞旋的金探子像感应到什么似的挣脱咒语束缚，飞进衣橱，轻轻落在内壁正中央凹槽处——这使那看起来像是藏在衣橱里的一扇门。  
德拉科福至心灵：啊，圣人波特肮脏的小秘密。  
世界在变，而死对头始终如一。上了年纪的德拉科挑挑眉，依然高兴得像十几岁发现波特违反校规。他挽了挽袖子走到衣柜前，这才发现衣柜中还放着一个精致的魔杖架，上面摆放的正是他多年前的那根旧魔杖。不会错的，山楂木，独角兽毛，十英寸，设计得体，使用起来也称心如意——直到它被波特夺走。德拉科一想到这件事就感到心情复杂，他从架上取下曾属于自己的魔杖轻轻吹了口气，又细细用手抹去落在上面的灰尘，确保这根魔杖一尘不染后他才宝贝似地把魔杖握在手里，魔杖并没有接受他的魔法，但这只是刚开始的那几秒，在激烈的对抗、冲突后，它们便镇静下来开始融合，接着那些使德拉科刺痛的排斥反应逐渐变成了柔软的、令人舒畅的抚慰，它开始与他产生共鸣，魔法能量柔和的在他体内流动，更令他惊喜的是魔杖与他的魔法产生了比之前还要紧密的联系——这算什么？与旧爱死灰复燃？德拉科想着便感到好笑，他把这跟魔杖放进口袋里，又开始观瞧面前这扇“门”。  
它没什么特别的，整面材质也都与周围相同，只有那个金探子嵌在上面。德拉科伸手摸了摸，发现这里只有金探子上有魔法波动，整块木板只是有残留的魔法痕迹——这等于又给了德拉科一个波特已死的确凿证据，魔法随着出生降临，也会随着死亡逝去，在他面前的不过就是一件沾染逝去之人气息的旧物，作用其上的魔法与生命一同衰竭。  
德拉科在门前沉默许久才慢慢掏出魔杖，假模假样地施了个“阿拉霍洞开”。空气中发霉的味道和灰尘紧跟着扑面而来，这次可没有什么赫敏和罗恩替他遮挡。他皱着眉，一手挡着口鼻使了好几个“清理一新”，接着又在黑漆漆的空间里扔了个“荧光闪烁”，使光球放大飘在最高处才得以看清这间密室全貌。  
衣柜后的密室不大，摆放着一张躺椅、一个冥想盆和一个放着几个小瓶子的木架，每个瓶子里都装有一缕银丝，在光线的作用下正微微泛光，四周还贴着各种照片，德拉科注意到那都是波特的朋友，他们都非常年轻，在活动照片里打闹大笑。拍摄地点大多在霍格沃茨，走廊、礼堂，下课后的课堂，有几张他甚至还能看到一闪而过、或只有一半身影的自己。  
德拉科可从未想到过圣人波特会有一个看起来很有点变态又诡异的密室，他看起来想藏匿什么，而他那些抽出来放置、保存的记忆，德拉科也不知道是不想回忆的尴尬、还是不想让他人知道的黑暗，抑或是……单纯保存的美好回忆？德拉科将手背在身后，缓缓踱步打量着这间密室，同时又充满疑问，而首当其中的便是“为什么魔杖会放在这间密室前？”，对方明明说要归还房屋和魔杖却又不告诉他魔杖在哪，如果波特真的想保护这些记忆不想让他人知道，那大可不必把魔杖放在衣柜中。  
德拉科隐隐感觉到自己接触到了哈利·波特“肮脏的小秘密”，又恶劣地想这一切都是哈利·波特蓄谋已久的阴险计划，手法拙劣到像是亲手送上的肥肉。  
“哦，波特波特波特……”德拉科咂舌，没想到你竟然是这样的波特。对方的举动把他的五脏六腑拧在一起，意外的同时也令他感到烦躁，他现在将近九十岁了，与哈利·波特有六十多年没见面，时间和距离多多少少阻断了曾经纠缠不清的仇恨，时至今日他实在不想再碰任何关于哈利·波特的旧物，尤其是这些触手可及的记忆。  
德拉科身体力行对二十多岁的波特表示唾弃与鄙夷。撤销“荧光闪烁”退出密室，离开密室后盯着那个金探子怎么看怎么生气，以至于伸手摘下金探子将它砸向旁边的墙壁。但金探子会飞又灵敏，扔出去半路就张开翅膀盘旋着飞回来在他面前示威，可恶地像次次都赢过他的疤头。德拉科大眼瞪小眼，想着不跟小玩意儿计较便翻着白眼离开了房间。


	3. Chapter 3

伏地魔消失后对曾追随他的食死徒家庭来说并不好过；对曾追随他、战后又向魔法部提供其余逃逸食死徒去向以及个人信息的家庭来说更甚,其中最突出的是前后两次忠于伏地魔、并且败后试图为自己洗脱的马尔福。马尔福父子食死徒身份板上钉钉，战后更是成了威森加摩的常客。卢修斯为洗脱罪名的同时也为了不使自己劣迹影响德拉科的将来，在罚款外又多掏了不少钱，祖祖辈辈积攒的金币与名望在短短几个月内流水般滚走。德拉科不知道自家家业多大，古灵阁有多少金加隆，但就纳西莎当卖首饰、换上两三年前的旧服装来看，他推测他们家濒临破产——他说不上来哪个更糟，是千方百计把他们一家关进阿兹卡班的魔法部和正派巫师、成为以往嘲笑的贫穷家庭、还是时不时被伏地魔忠诚追随者攻击。他被前所未有的压力与黑暗笼罩着，在法庭那把椅子上坐到麻木。关于他，关于父亲母亲的审判争论在他听来是怪异又模糊不清的喊叫，当他被称为食死徒时左臂上丑陋的标记就开始像火一般烧灼皮肤，疼痛会把飄离的意识拉拽回来，这得以使他听清醒、明白自己所处环境。  
德拉科不知道是不是所有食死徒都像他这样，或者这只是他自己身体出于对那个称呼的强烈羞耻感而发生的状况——但无论如何他通过这个短暂有效地找回了一点该有的知觉和反应。可这种情况不是总会出现，他不得不去寻找其他有效途径。  
战后德拉科连着去了近一个半月的威森加摩，对他来说颇具讽刺的是，最后将他甚至他们家从这种永无止境的审判争议地狱里捞出来的，不是泼出去的金加隆、不是他态度积极配合调查的父亲、寻求帮助的母亲，而是救世主本人，哈利·波特。  
这人的出现毫不讲道理，他就只是推门走进来，看着法庭中的那些人，有条不紊一一道出他们家在战争尾声做出的贡献，把在庄园里的隐瞒、山楂木魔杖和纳西莎对伏地魔的谎言描绘得重大至极。哈利·波特的证词和他的“可以提供记忆”让一贯噪杂的法庭安静下来，他不再说话，把沉默留给审判者。而德拉科，他就只是盯着不远处救世主的后脑勺一个劲儿地想笑。  
被审判的同时德拉科也没少进行自我审判，他从有记忆开始一一回顾，除了伏地魔手底下的那些恶心事以外最多的就是针对波特，而现在，谁能想到今非昔比的哈利·波特肯亲自来威森加摩把他们家搞出这个鬼地方。圣人波特，哈，圣人波特。  
马尔福家被连续审问一个月，迟迟没有定罪的唯一原因是因为威森加摩想要设法寻出蛛丝马迹把他们的罪名定重一些、再重一些，最好把所有马尔福全部扔进阿兹卡班待他个一辈子，但波特的证词免去了他们的阿兹卡班之旅，这点毋庸置疑。波特离开后噪音又持续了很久才对他们作出裁决，德拉科在心里冷笑，其中缘由他当然一清二楚——但不论如何，他总算可以离开坐了一个月之久的凳子，只要想到他无需再在第二天早晨来到这个鬼地方时他机械行走的双腿便找回一些知觉。  
有了几次被烦人记者，尤其是丽塔·斯基特围追堵截后德拉科便拒绝从正门出入，他会多绕几个偏门再用门钥匙回家，这次也一样，然而没想到的是还有人与他一样需要躲避那些记者。  
他应该离开了才对。德拉科在看到对方卷翘的鸟窝脑袋时满脑子就这一句话：他早该离开才对。  
对方看起来也像是被突然闯出的德拉科吓了一跳，绿眼睛瞪得像只家养小精灵；德拉科怔愣片刻后成为了彼此间做出最快做出反应的那个。他关上门拿出钥匙——与此同时波特作为一名优秀捕球手的素养充分体现在这一刻，在德拉科使用它之前猛地抓住了他的手腕。  
说实话，这跟把一群炸尾螺往德拉科身上扔没什么区别，波特力气大得吓人，有那么一瞬间他甚至以为下一秒对方就会抄起魔杖送他个死咒，或者直接给他一拳，讽刺他、辱骂他、用尽一切恶毒手段攻击他——但是没有，对方就像是不知所措的家养精灵，他眼睛瞪得比刚才还大，双唇翕动着，看起来受到的惊吓不必德拉科少；可即使如此他仍然死死攥着德拉科的手腕，仿佛那就是他的救命稻草。  
——救世主有什么好怕的？德拉科心下冷嘲，但他也知道自己现在与对方半斤八两，他得拼命才能克制几乎流窜出的尖叫、得用全力才能按捺住向对方扔恶咒或其他让自己在对方面前落荒而逃等一系列举动。在伏地魔手下做事还想活下去，“隐藏”是启蒙课。德拉科迅速转移自己的视线以避免与对方的目光撞在一起，他盯着波特停留在他手腕上的那只手，注意到对方的手指上有细小的伤痕，袖口上还印着浅色墨渍。  
波特支支吾吾一句话都说不完整，德拉科受够了，他打断对方，几近冷漠地感谢他使马尔福家避免被送去阿兹卡班， 说马尔福家欠他人情。听到这话波特语言能力突然被打通，他手上紧了紧，低声说不是为马尔福家。波特说他的父亲是个混球，说他母亲救了他，对方簌簌叨叨说了一大堆，而当话头落在他头上时却又回到最初结结巴巴的蠢样。但德拉科也不用对方说多清楚，他知道波特痛恨他如同他厌恶波特。  
这一点使德拉科发笑，他终于把视线移到对方眼睛上与他对视。这是在抢夺魔杖后第一次近距离接触，他可以说出很多处对方的变化，身材抽长、身板变得结实、面部线条更加坚毅……而其中唯一不变的就是那双眼睛，它明亮、坚定、充满勇气，像火一样——它灼痛德拉科。  
德拉科问他出现的原因时波特开始眼神躲闪、说话也变得磕磕绊绊，结巴了几句最终挤出“为——公平”，“公平”差点让德拉科笑出声。哦，从对方紧皱的眉头来看，他好像确实笑了，而这绝说不上友善。他讽刺圣人波特，极其夸张地感激他至高无上的品格，纯洁无暇的灵魂，德拉科说：“感谢您对您的敌人——我，的宽恕。我将回报您的恩情。”  
波特怒目而视，手腕上的力道也不断加重，有那么短暂的一刻德拉科甚至以为对方会忍无可忍向他扔不可饶恕咒。波特意外地没有爆发，这反而使他更加警惕，在彼此沉默时德拉科不断推测对方下一步行动，但他们对峙几秒后，德拉科手腕力道一松，对方抽回手，沉声问他是否一贯如此。  
这换来德拉科的冷笑，“你救过我，我有命债；你救我们家，我欠你；你我势不两立、相看两厌——你了解我是什么人，波特，正如我了解你。”  
“如果我不了解。”波特问，“如果我怀疑自己对你的判断？”  
德拉科冷声道，“你死路一条。


	4. Chapter 4

德拉科仅在马尔福庄园呆了几天便因为“不适应庞大的马尔福家庭”住到了布莱克祖宅，子子孙孙当天跟着来拜访，最小的马尔福只有五岁，无人看管便在各个空房间里钻来钻去探险，结果不知道在哪间屋子里遇到床底下钻着的博格特，登时被吓得炸掉一张床和一面墙。家长们急忙跑过去查看小马尔福，问他发生了什么他就抽抽搭搭地喊小丑娃娃。小孩子哭、大人在安慰、其间还有各种咒语，德拉科突然想到自己父母一向冷冷清清，怎么从自己这里之后一代比一代吵。他看看正忙着为他修整墙壁的斯科皮，又看看飘走的黑烟，想，这至少证明了他的玄孙不是哑炮。  
墙壁虽然修整完毕，但那张床可真是支离破碎到魔法都不能完全恢复的地步。德拉科翻翻眼皮，想着自己得换间屋子，但他一一审视老房子中可供居住的卧室，挑来挑去还是波特曾呆过的那间最好，论采光，论视野，论空间大小都正合适。德拉科踌躇着，在下定决心前给自己做足了没必要的思想工作：一、哈利·波特死了；二、哈利·波特闲置房子七十多年；三、他才是这里的主人。对，他乐意住哪就住哪，他是德拉科·马尔福。  
家养小精灵很快收拾好了卧室。等晚上他的子孙们回到庄园、只剩他一人和一只小精灵时，德拉科才觉得这栋宅子一呼一吸间全是几百年堆垒出的寂静。  
德拉科时常会在睡前饮用一些辅助睡眠的魔药，它不会对身体造成什么伤害，只是会引导人进入稳定的、全无噩梦侵扰的睡眠中。像往常一样，饮用完毕他便躺下，但这不像是他在邻国的卧室，入眼的也不是墨绿色的床幔，这儿是那高高的、黑漆漆的天花板，当望着它时德拉科宛如望着虚无又混沌的宇宙，他盖着厚被却感到凉意在体内滋生；他饮下睡眠魔药却比任何时刻都要清醒。德拉科仔细端详着那抹黝黑，突然想起那个在上空盘旋的金探子，这时他意识到，那说不定正是波特为了驱散眼前令人窒息的黑暗才让它在这里飞行。德拉科转了转眼睛，看向正对面的衣柜，他用无声咒语升起一个足以使他看清屋内摆设的光球。  
金探子像是察觉到德拉科在寻找他似的不知从哪窜了出来，正飞在衣柜前，可与此同时，丝丝缕缕的黑色烟雾也从身后的衣柜缝隙处流泻而出，由下至上缓缓现出一个人影，开始是制服裤，接着是格兰芬多的长袍、领带，然后是对方幽深的绿眼睛、万年不变的圆形黑框眼镜、闪电疤痕，最后是那头无时无刻都蓬乱的黑发。  
由博格特幻化出的哈利·波特，正站在德拉科目光所及的地方，一瞬不瞬地盯着他。  
德拉科感觉自己身体里有什么在顺着指尖缓慢流逝，与其说身体开始变得轻盈，不如说他正失去把自己留在地上的力量。年轻的哈利·波特向他缓慢的迈出一步，极其小心，而他的眼睛此时开始眨动，双唇也跟着一张一合——  
“滑稽滑稽！”  
德拉科在最后关头拼回一丝力气，他看着博格特版的哈利·波特变成画像里的布莱克夫人，徒劳的张嘴尖叫发不出一丁点儿声音。这滑稽画面确实逗笑了德拉科，博格特随着画框破裂变成了一股黑烟消散，而德拉科也终于换得一丝清静，在魔药作用下沉入睡梦中。  
这之后德拉科便开始了“睡遍布莱克祖宅每一间卧室”的艰辛活动，当然，除了布莱克夫人那间屋子，那房子里不管是长袍还是窗帘都憋着要勒死德拉科，丝毫不顾及祖孙之情。  
每晚换一个卧室并不是他本意，而是那只该死的博格特，每晚都会纠缠他。德拉科并不是没有遇到过博格特，在他有生之年中遇到过几次，所见形象也随着时间、经历不断产生变化——而这个博格特，如此执着变幻同一个人不同时期模样倒是让他莫名生出一丝可笑的敬畏。他甚至讽刺地想自己真是老得不成样子，害怕的东西越活越回去。  
想是这么想，事实上德拉科对此心知肚明，他知道封存的记忆一旦开始便会永无止境地继续下去。  
德拉科不知道整间屋子里究竟有多少只博格特，他打开抽屉、打开柜门、甚至拍拍床垫都会遇到一只幻化成哈利·波特的博格特，也托这个的福，年老的德拉科竟然弥补了不少学生时代没能做得出手的恶作剧。但令人发指的是，博格特更多时候出现在夜里，在他喝下魔药、几近入睡之时，哈利·波特便像鬼魅似地占据他卧室一隅，吞食他的恐惧并以此为乐。  
“你想说什么？”德拉科隐隐记得自己半梦半醒间问道，“你想要什么？”然后他也总是在对方说出什么东西之前就已经挣扎着用咒语将它驱逐。  
终于，之后的一天夜里，德拉科在睡梦中感受喷吐在他面颊上的呼吸，干燥温暖的物体伴随着炙热又轻柔的蝴蝶之翼擦过他的脸颊，陌生甚至有些诡异的触感把德拉科完完全全从睡梦中挖了起来。他睁开眼时便看到一双绿眼睛蛰伏在镜片后。屋内并无光亮，窗边垂坠的窗帘也极其尽责地遮挡了屋外足以使室内变亮分毫的光源，涌入他眼中更多的是黑，但即使如此他仍然知道那眼睛是什么颜色、知道对方是谁——有那么一瞬间，德拉科感觉身体完全停止了反应，他的呼吸、思想，所有一切都随着时间凝固，过去未来的分分秒秒在这一刻汇聚为永恒，而正是这一刻迫使他的身体、意识分崩离析，让那些破损碎片飞跃到无数个已然逝去、无力寻回的旧日永恒之中。  
因为博格特，布莱克祖宅再无法为他提供休憩之所。


	5. Chapter 5

德拉科呆了半个多月之后赫敏突然登门拜访——那其实也不算上是拜访。在家养小精灵把她迎进门、看到悠闲喝茶的德拉科时她瞪大了眼睛，第一句话就是：“你关了我的飞路网？！”  
“有趣。”德拉科轻哼了一声，边翻阅报纸边慢慢悠悠道：“现在是我的房子，我可不记得跟你关系好到能为你敞开我家大门。”  
赫敏眨眨眼不理会他隐含讽刺的语气，转而环视整间屋子，发现这里比她意料之外的还要干净明亮，于是不由叹道：“老实说，我以为你会放任这间房子继续让它闲置下去，没想到竟然打扫修缮了一番。”  
这下德拉科真的是光明正大理直气壮的用鼻子哼气了，“不然呢？格兰杰？容我提醒，这好歹也是我母亲的祖宅。”  
“格兰杰？”赫敏眯着眼，眼睛威胁似的眯起。德拉科耸耸肩，改口为“韦斯莱夫人”。  
赫敏歪着头感到一丝好笑：“‘韦斯莱夫人’？认真的？”  
被连续质疑之后德拉科终于从报纸上抬起头，颇显不满道：“我跟你很熟吗？不。所以，‘韦斯莱夫人’，如果你来这里只是问我为什么对你关闭飞路网、有没有糟践布莱克祖宅的话，答案是‘跟你不熟’以及‘没有’——所以你可以回去了吗？”  
逐客令明显到让赫敏感到被冒犯，但她有的是经验对付像德拉科甚至更甚于他这样的混蛋——目前最好的应对方式就是无视，于是她径自坐到德拉科对面的沙发上，对对方因此紧皱的眉头视若无睹。魔法茶杯感觉到客人后便飞出飘在她面前，同时茶壶也从桌面上浮起为赫敏倒茶。这使德拉科突然痛恨起魔法世界，至少麻瓜的茶具不会自动飞起来给不受欢迎的客人倒茶。  
赫敏一边喝一边盯着德拉科，直到他认输似的放下报纸揉着额角不耐烦地问：“还有什么事？”  
“哦，说到这个。” 赫敏装出一副临时想起的模样，拿出一个信封放在茶几上，德拉科瞟了一眼，上面写着“哈利·波特追思会”。看到这行字时不屑的哼声从德拉科鼻腔里发出，情绪明显到让赫敏眉毛拧在一起，声音也严厉许多道：“我们开始也没把你考虑在内。”  
“荣幸之至。”  
“但金妮说作为哈利整个学生时代不可或缺的死敌也应当邀请你，你们战后的关系也有所缓和不是吗？而且……”赫敏停下来，微微侧头像是在思考接下来的言辞，接着她轻叹了口气道，“而且，出于某些原因，我赞同金妮的想法。”  
“‘关系缓和’？你从哪里看出来的？”德拉科嗤笑着摇摇头，“这非常糟糕。更糟糕的是你的理智也随着时间一去不返了，韦斯莱夫人。”  
赫敏对他的讽刺充耳不闻，只是抿着唇看德拉科，头仍然轻侧着：“有件事我始终想不明白，又感觉答案呼之欲出。你知道每个谜题总会有线索，但哈利这个真的毫无头绪——他有一份我和罗恩都不知道的关于你的遗嘱，并且隐藏了很久，为什么？”  
通常情况下，德拉科势必要搞个明白的，可这些问题一旦牵扯到波特他便开始由主动转为回避。这时德拉科突然想到衣橱里那个密室，想来那恐怕也是瞒着赫敏和罗恩，因此他在准备出言讽刺波特也不是那么圣人时立刻想到这可能会暴露自己所知、未知、不可知的所有东西。赫敏审视着他，试图从眼神交汇间获得什么解密钥匙；而他的理智尖叫着要他对所有关于波特的问题三缄其口。即使内心再汹涌，德拉科仍然可以做到不动声色，于是他最后用“这恐怕得去问波特”推得干干净净。对此赫敏勉强挤出一个笑容，叹道：“那我们永远都不可能知道答案了。”  
两人之间难得安静下来，德拉科抬抬眼皮，坐在对面沙发上的赫敏将茶杯捧在手里，侧着头看向窗外，看起来像是沉浸在什么回忆当中。他不喜欢外人这样呆在他房子里，于是他清清嗓，赫敏漂游的思绪也因此拽了回来，当她再看向德拉科时，眼睛里似乎浮着一层薄雾。  
德拉科低下头看报纸，不愿对此发表任何评论。  
“追思会在七天后的黄昏时分开始。”赫敏的声音变得非常遥远空灵，她说：“在陋居旁边的空草地上，我们会试着用‘荧光闪烁’制造一些微小的光球——哈利曾向我们展示过，我们没人能做到他那样完美，但应该也凑合，我猜。它们最后会在夜幕降临时形成一片星海，那些光会告诉你我们在哪……”  
“我不会去的，韦斯莱夫人。”德拉科打断她，“我对跟哈利·波特有关的所有人事物都极其反感。”  
闻言赫敏挑眉讽刺道：“有趣的是，你恰好也是其中之一。”  
“有趣的是——这正是我敌视他的理由。”德拉科假笑道，这使赫敏对他皱起眉头。面对赫敏不悦的表情他也只是耸耸肩，摆出一副优雅到无可挑剔的笑容。  
具体事情说完后赫敏也无心与他交谈更多，于是很快就离开了，只留下一杯未喝完的茶和一纸邀请函。德拉科瞥了一眼上面的黑框眼镜和闪电符号，顿觉自己一天好心情被这符号毁的一干二净。  
追思？德拉科颇感无聊，斯人已逝，对其追忆无非是徒劳无用的自我弥补，而他作为哈利·波特合格的死对头，无论如何都不会参加——更不要说出现在那里观看他们拙劣的把戏。  
邀请他？格兰芬多都怎么想的。  
-  
神出鬼没的博格特仍然困扰着德拉科，在一晚上换了两个卧室后他想起来波特那间衣橱壁后的狭小密室，仅仅权衡一两秒便立刻起身前往三楼。这次他轻车熟路，打开衣橱推开嵌着金探子的木门，用“荧光闪烁”照亮整个屋子后走到躺椅边，挥了挥魔杖使它变成一张舒适的床。当他坐下后，面前因记忆在其中涌动而微微泛出光亮的冥想盆夺去了他所有的注意力——里面是放着记忆的，它可能属于二十多年前的波特。  
德拉科几乎是靠意志力把自己按倒在床上的，他用力阖眼努力沉进睡梦中，甚至试图给自己施咒，但他摸出的魔杖是被波特使用了几十年的山楂木，睁开眼是波特的活动照片，甚至他旁边就是波特的记忆。谁能知道呢，他花了几十年的光景忘掉该死的波特和关于他的该死的一切，离终点就差那么一点点，对方惊天动地的死亡又重新把他拽了回来。  
这是个错误。德拉科想，他就不该管波特该死的遗嘱，就该打发斯科皮来接手，而不是放弃自己舒适的睡床、温暖的阳光，亲自跑来这里，不光要面对积满灰尘的老宅，还要面对旧日仇家，除此之外还有该死的博格特，而如今甚至连记忆都要来掺一脚——就好像他还不够心烦、受得折磨还不够多似的！  
德拉科再三思索，打定主意不去管它，可当他再次阖上眼，出现在眼前的全都是波特的残影，意识到自己被对方裹挟后他很难将自己再次中泥潭中拔出，这间密室内也好，密室外也好，他总要被折磨。而在没有旁人的密闭空间内，唯一能做的就只有对自己稍微坦诚那么一丁点：他承认自己对此无能为力。  
态度软化使他自己的双腿脱离思想掌控，德拉科站起来，在面对那团银光流转的虚无表面时宛如面对着一条喷火的匈牙利树蜂。  
德拉科自暴自弃地想，只有一次，只有这一次。  
——他被推进龙的嘴巴。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没写完

伏地魔死亡、家道中落，原本高枕无忧的德拉科如今必须通过考试才能得到一份养活自家的工作，尽管他不确定自己是否能在魔法部或者什么地方谋到职位。在纳西莎委婉的建议下，德拉科拖了两三天才重返校园，也因此错过了八年级学生的住宿分配。参与保卫战的学生们有一些永远留在了战场上；一些接到了魔法部的邀请去那里接受训练；还有一些要么退学，要么转去了其他魔法学院，所以重返校园的学生并没有起初那么多。而且此时的霍格沃茨部分塔楼仍然在进行修缮与维护，在既要接收新生、又要容纳八年级学生的情况下后者被单独安排在一栋塔楼，四个学院的学生连寝室都是混搭——德拉科猜测如此安排是因为学校认为他们共同经历战争后会产生特殊的连结情感，不会因学院间的纠纷就大打出手。天真，学院之间仍有摩擦，如果斯莱特林学生（特指他德拉科·马尔福）出现，其他学院学生便会立刻握手言和统一战线，说斯莱特林学生（特指他德拉科·马尔福）是学员间的融合魔药也不为过。

不论如何，错过分配的唯一好处就是他可以一人独占三人宿舍。而除这以外再没什么好事。就偏偏有烦人学生专找他的茬，厌恶他的人比皮皮鬼都难缠，他开学两个月因中恶咒而进医疗翼的次数已经使原本看他不顺眼的庞弗雷夫人都生出怜悯。更糟的一次是没人告诉他塔楼的口令更换，在开学第二周的头天晚上就卡在门前——直到赫敏·格兰杰抱着一大本厚重的书回来。

与波特针尖麦芒的那几年他也没少与铁三角结仇，他料想赫敏会出言嘲讽，或者做些什么让他难堪的事。但是没有，这位姑娘只是大声说出口令，在他们相继进入公共休息室后指了指旁边的公告牌告诉他口令更换、以及新口令在公告栏上的保留时长。这种不同往日的友善态度令他厌恶，被这样对待时德拉科便更能感受到罪恶、羞耻在他手臂上烧灼。而即使这样他仍然维护着连皮都不剩的可笑自尊，他出言讥讽了几句，得到的回应是对方咬牙说出的警告：别逼我用这本书砸你，德拉科·马尔福——梅林，真不知道哈利为什么要帮你。

后半句的小声嘟囔被德拉科听了个满，德拉科抱着手臂冷笑，想起法庭后波特灼热的手掌和眼神，疼痛激荡他全身，而在说起这个时，他只评论道因为波特是个巨怪脑圣人，因为他蠢——

“收回去，马尔福，谁都有权利这么说他，只有你不行！”赫敏恶狠狠地逼近他，狂怒的气息席卷而来，德拉科甚至能感觉到对方身上的魔力暴怒咆哮。

“他疯了才会出庭。”德拉科几近病态地摇摇头，笑道，“或者只是展示他的仁慈伪善——”

赫敏毫不犹豫地用怀里的书砸向他，接着德拉科在医疗翼头破血流地躺了一整晚。罪魁祸首坦荡荡，在承认自己过错、接受惩罚后她来到德拉科病床边，抱着手臂一脸不耐烦问波特跟他说了什么。而德拉科当然不肯透露半分，他的脑袋嗡嗡直响，被逼服下镇痛魔药后整个人都丧失了知觉。在没有疼痛的状态下他就只能盯着天花板心不在焉地思考死亡痛苦毫无希望的将来等一系列问题，他才不管乎赫敏是不是仍然处在暴怒状态，也才不在乎波特出庭的原因——他刚刚毫无抵抗力地被女生揍了一顿。

在接下来的两个月内德拉科都认为没有任何事情可以糟糕过这个，即使他几乎每天都会被恶咒攻击，即使他被施了绊腿咒从楼梯上滚下来摔断了腿后差点被潘西的尖叫、咒骂以及哭声震聋耳朵。他以为没有任何事可以糟过这些——直到他独占的三人间凭空多出两人。

他推门进去的时候仿佛有什么给他们施了石化咒。最先反应过来的是罗恩，他高叫着见鬼的梅林一边表示才不会跟该死的马尔福同一个宿舍。而另一个人，那个头发蓬乱脑子蠢得像巨怪一样的圣人波特，就坐在旁边那张床上看着他。

见鬼的梅林。

拜魔药效力和波特所赐，德拉科没心情跟罗恩吵架，他在门口按着不舒服的胃站了一会儿，等韦斯莱发泄完一腔不满才缓慢走进去径直栽进软床，挥着魔杖让床幔把自己仅剩的私密空间层层包裹起来。另外两人低声交流着什么，他听不太清，但他听到这之后两人互道晚安以及韦斯莱给自己床下一层又一层防护咒的声音，可笑，好像他还有精力去攻击他似的。而除去这一点，波特在屋里的存在感太过强烈。德拉科背对着中间的床，把头蒙在被子里，但来自于波特的所有声音仍然一清二楚，落下外套拉链、鞋子落在地上、布料的摩擦、眼镜合起的咔哒声，以及缓慢的，缓慢的呼吸。

德拉科对着波特的背部、头皮一阵阵发麻，他脖子发紧，手脚冰凉，接着发觉自己微弱的颤抖。他十分确信这不是魔力在体内流窜造成反应、不是魔药施予的副作用、更不是恶咒的余韵；这与那些魔法无关，与他熟知的一切都无关——这源于他自身。

后来德拉科才知道那俩人战后收到魔法部的邀请进行了三个月的傲罗训练，至于为什么重回霍格沃茨，他不清楚，也懒得探知一二。但他们也不总是与他共处一室，他们每隔一周会来这里住几天跟他们一起上课。

哈利·波特的大名吸引来不少低年级学生，他们在任何休息时间都围得他水泄不通，这时候德拉科就听着潘西对波特的讽刺，欣赏对方不得不耐着性子、强忍怒气的模样。战后德拉科与波特很少接触，他们原本也是风马牛不相及的两个人，只要德拉科不找波特的茬，波特也没什么理由跑到他面前伶牙俐齿地进行反击。所以这种情况下，在注意到德拉科幸灾乐祸的表情时，他唯一能做的也就是隔着熙熙攘攘的学生恶狠狠瞪回去。

波特在学校时唯一的好处就是他会吸引许多学生的注意力，也就是说那些偷摸甩在他身上的恶咒明显减少，由此校园生活也轻松一些。


	7. 07

再睁眼时他仍然处于这间密室中，当然了，这毕竟是属于哈利·波特的。德拉科整整衣领，环顾眼前一排木架，转身时却被意料之外的凝视钉在原地。

那是哈利·波特没错，但却不是年轻的那一版。对方很老，看起来也有些虚弱，他的络腮胡、头发都已经变得花白，但好笑的是他的头发即使在这种情况下仍然像堆生机勃勃的杂草。波特坐在躺椅上，苍老但明亮的绿眼睛隔着镜片直直看向正对面的德拉科，他的眼神如此专注，以至于德拉科差点认为对方可以看到他而产生退缩之情，他往自己身后看了看，一时间也不知道他是不是在看那排摆放着记忆的木架。

德拉科与记忆中的波特相顾无言，在他站到脚跟有些酸麻时才肯走近波特，如果不是对方的肩膀因为呼吸而产生起伏，他差点就要以为波特逝世的地点就是在这里。他坐在波特对面，肆无忌惮地打量着过去的虚影。

事实上，德拉科对波特的老年形象十分陌生，离开英国后他接触到的是另一个巫师国度，没有糟糕连绵的阴雨天，没有食死徒，最重要的是没有德拉科过去熟知的任何人——包括波特。时间把过去种种深深掩埋，如果不是波特的死讯传遍整个巫师世界，德拉科想再过个十年八年他就可以全然忘记哈利·波特这个人——谁能想到这家伙这么短命。他订阅的报纸上全都是哈利·波特过去的、近期的活动相片，从学生时代横跨老年，再加上最具代表性的韦斯莱夫妇、一纸遗嘱，这便把岌岌可危的记忆拉拽回来。即使德拉科处处与他作对也不得不承认，哈利·波特……的确令人难以忘怀——他只希望这不仅仅是他一个人的看法。

德拉科在波特旧影前坐了很久，直到对方终于用陌生又苍老的声音说话时，他才意识到自己手指因此轻轻颤动。

“我想你看到这个了。”波特听起来有些疲惫，他眨了眨眼道：“这也许是我最后一段留在这里的记忆，咒语开始反噬，而我的生命也随着魔法衰弱而消逝，我也许时日无多。”

在他对面的德拉科静坐着，看着他的绿眼睛，看着他轻缓蠕动的双唇。波特沉默良久后接着说：“意识到这一点后，我便想起来这间冥想室，在战后我真的很需要一个私人空间来让我静下心思考、整理一些思绪，以及存放一些我认为不应该的……情绪，所以我创造了它。”

波特说到这里摘下了眼镜随意放在身侧，他叹了口气，用苍老的、布满皱纹的双手覆上他的眼睛并轻轻搓揉按压了一会儿，像是在整理什么，接着他抬起头时，高度近视使他的眼睛看起来飘忽不定，“我意识到将记忆存放在此远不如一个将死之人的大脑安全，所以我把它倒回了我的大脑中并销毁了一部分，以确保我曾羞于表达、短暂遗忘甚至缄口不言的那些记忆通通会随着我的死亡彻底消失在这个世界上。

“我不知道你是谁，但我想如果你能看到这个，就代表我已经死了，没来得及销毁剩下的记忆，嘿，帮个忙，帮我把它们销毁好吗？如果你愿意的话；同时，假如你看到这个，我想这就证明你是我的朋友之一或者……”波特思索着，然后他低下头笑了笑，再抬起头时他戴上了那副圆框眼镜，刻意绕开了之前的话：“不管怎么样，我都为门口那只博格特感到抱歉，但不可否认它确实很有威慑力——从某种方面来说，它甚至与厄里斯魔镜有异曲同工之妙，有时候我能通过它看到一些……比厄里斯魔镜更透彻的东西。欲望使人迷失，恐惧却令人清醒——我这样认为的。”波特绿眼珠转了转，快活地眨着眼睛，他一边挂起狡黠的笑容，一边直了直腰，使自己坐得更舒服一点。

好极了，德拉科攥了攥手试图使它们停止颤抖。那只博格特是该死的波特放的，它还变成了该死的波特——他一会儿出去就该炸死它。

波特兀自笑了会儿便静下来，他盯着德拉科，或者说，盯着面前的那团空气道：“我恳求你，我的朋友——在你看完这段后请帮我毁掉剩下的那些记忆。”接着他顿了顿，嘴唇轻轻翕动，但半天也没能说出一个字。

记忆持续的时间很长，德拉科大部分时间都只是坐在波特对面看着他，波特的沉默仿佛使周围一切静止，让德拉科恍惚有种真切地接触到对方的错觉。而这时波特低声道：“如果、如果你是马尔福——德拉科·马尔福的话。”

德拉科直起腰。

“我知道你我之间互相亏欠……我也一直在想这个。我想在我死后，布莱克祖宅理应归还，如果克利切子嗣愿意的话它也应归还，还有你的山楂木魔杖。”波特局促不安地搓着手指，接着从身后摸出一根魔杖，他将它横放在左手心，右手握着杖尾，用食指和拇指捏着使它轻轻转动。波特皱皱巴巴的眼皮垂下来，遮盖住那抹绿色，他笑了笑道：“你我两不相欠了。”

记忆戛然而止，像一团被风吹散的云雾般消逝，德拉科随着一阵眩晕落回到现实，冥想盆中保存记忆的魔法让他感到一阵酥麻地魔力在身上流窜，他跌坐在床上揉捏自己的指尖，发现它们仍在颤抖。

德拉科没想过自己有天会再见到波特——即使那只是一段旧日影子，可他仍然真实。他确实见到了对方的衰老、见到了对方因为黑魔法在体内肆虐而虚弱的模样。他也真切的看到了对方的情绪变化、提到他名字时刻意掩饰的古怪表情。

冥想盆不会撒谎，它宛如明镜般客观到冷酷地全方位回放所有记忆，作为一名洞悉人心的马尔福和这抹回忆的旁观者，德拉科绝不会质疑自己从中获得的信息，而正是那些不易察觉的语气变化、微小的表情变动才越发令他感觉到胸腔中不断翻涌的酸苦。

但他绝不会因此得出任何结论，他只会一遍一遍否定自己得到的所有信息、所有推论。直到，直到……

德拉科看向对面木架，银色丝线在玻璃瓶中沉睡。

这是波特残存的记忆。


	8. 08

即使是最后的记忆德拉科也并不认为可以从中获取什么有用的东西。鉴于波特已经销毁过，他有理由推测对方留下的那些是无关痛痒的——不论是谁，第一个摧毁的总是最羞于启齿、最不可告人的部分。所以他也不奇怪看到的那几段中都冲充斥着波特的朋友、教父、往日的冒险时光以及校园生活，而颇另德拉科不屑的是其中还有一段三强争霸赛时举行的联谊舞会。哦，波特，这可有点自取其辱了。

冥想盆中的记忆不过是给德拉科找回一点过去的碎片。波特的舞差极，这是有目共睹的，他在和女伴手忙脚乱领舞时德拉科也忙着取笑他，即使是舞会结束后没少与潘西、布雷斯模仿他在礼堂里笨手笨脚的模样取乐，但另外两人注意力总是转移很快，在德拉科还孜孜不倦对此进行嘲讽时，布雷斯和潘西都已经挂上“这个笑点已经过时”的表情，这使他颇觉无趣。

参加舞会的学生里只有他和罗恩在第一支舞后就冷落女伴、把她们气走的，两个人坐在休息区，看起来对这个兴趣不大，都一副闷闷不乐的表情。德拉科在旁边看着，又转过头看看旧日的自己，一时间有些不明白当初为什么非要跟哈利·波特斗个你死我活。平心而论，他的条件可以称得上优秀，身为马尔福，作为斯莱特林，他在人际交往上玩得比谁都好。德拉科觉得那个自己确实能把波特比下去，除了魁地奇（但并不是说他打得不好），只是可惜他当时一味妒忌对方刻在额上的名气而忽略自身优势——但现在想来那可能也不全是妒忌。

德拉科回头时正好撞上波特直直投来的视线，有那么一瞬间德拉科甚至以为对方看到了自己，现在年老的自己，这使他短暂地僵硬了一下，不敢顺着对方视线张望，也不敢移动、躲闪分毫。最终年轻的波特是被坐在他旁边满脸丧气的罗恩撞了一下才停止了这种横跨空间与时间的对视，罗恩用胳膊肘捅了捅他手臂，两人脑袋便凑在一起窃窃私语，波特时不时抬头向他这边张望，接着又低下头争辩着什么，这么反复四五次，就算德拉科原本无意探究也不由得好奇起来。他在两人说话当间已经接近了他们，在音乐声中隐隐听到两人在讨论他的名字。德拉科挑挑眉，微微倾身才让自己听清楚。

“……那只白鼬也就脸还可以。”罗恩厌恶道，“如果这是他吸引你不断向他看的原因的话，哈利，想想那可恶的家伙做了多少恶心事。”

“我没有不断向他看。”波特辩解，“只是，看啊，马尔福现在倒学会和蔼可亲对待同学了。”

“这就叫做‘两面派’，哈利。他是马尔福，他是斯莱特林。”罗恩嗤笑，“阴险恶毒两面三刀流淌在他血液中，而且你看他四肢无力的样，明显是不敢像对待霍格沃茨的学生一样对待德姆斯特朗的——”

波特转头看向罗恩，后者挤挤眼，“他们学黑魔法的，你知道的，说不定马尔福是担心自己被他们变成什么其他动物，要不就是臭味相投。”

“德姆斯特朗学生也未必见得都和马尔福一样，我看克鲁姆就很好。”

“他啊——”罗恩的脸蛋立刻皱在一起，“现在在我眼里他只比马尔福好那么一丁点儿——哈利，你又在看马尔福吗？你今晚怎么一直盯着他？”

“我没……我有吗？”波特连忙收回视线，“我在看所有人。”

罗恩狐疑地看着他，但很快那微不足道的怀疑立刻变成了怜悯、又有点同病相怜的眼神，他拍了拍哈利肩膀又讲了些马尔福的坏话，哈利最后一次抬头张望时，德拉科顺着他视线看去，落在眼里的是与塞德里克跳舞的秋。

记忆到这里戛然而止，它在眼前旋转着，幻成一团烟雾消散了，此后德拉科又经历了几个波特学生时代的记忆，那些大多都是围绕他琐碎的日常生活，上课、用餐、打魁地奇……德拉科与波特上学时总看对方不顺眼，每一次见面都剑拔弩张，比起轻松自在的波特，他接触的都是对他怒目而视、气得脸蛋鼓起、要么就是愤怒到冲上来跟他打架的波特——所以，倒也新鲜。

他又自由地在波特旧日回忆里畅游了一会儿，听到记忆中的罗恩咬着牙骂了他不下十遍之后，发觉马尔福家跟韦斯莱家积怨已久的同时，也发觉波特记忆中处处都是自己的身影。因为往往他每一次出现都会伴随着罗恩的白眼、冷哼以及词汇有限的咒骂。

我还真是阴魂不散。德拉科自嘲地想，看着记忆中波特在魔药课上的糟糕表现后便无意再探看什么“波特愉快的学生生活”，他和魔药课从来都不在对方的快乐清单上，但噩梦清单上德拉科·马尔福和魔药一定名列前茅。

退出冥想盆后他便躺在临时变形的睡床上，说实话，密闭小空间要比外面的卧室令人感到安全许多，可只要想到仿佛无处不在的博格特，德拉科便感到房子里的安全屏障正被层层消减，最终，这间密室也将与外面卧室别无二致。他不知道今晚博格特会不会入侵他最后的安身之所，会不会继续变化出各种未知的、可怖的影子吞噬他的恐惧，他单知道，在那之前的现在，他已危如朝露。

但往好处想，记忆终归是记忆，是一团过去的虚影，即使他被波特的冥想盆淹没也不会有什么实质伤害，仅此而已。它不会像该死的博格特一样能幻化出与其媲美的真人，不会把毫无抵抗力的他开膛破肚、更不会非要把他那些龌龊阴暗的恐惧挖得一干二净不可。

这只是记忆。


End file.
